


Crystal Critters

by Wolfcry22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Allergies, Canon Compliant, Crait (Star Wars), Fluff, Foxes, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Whump, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Resistance, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Who knew that Poe Dameron, great pilot of the Resistance, was allergic to Vulptexes? Certainly not Poe himself. That complicates things in the Resistance’s new base.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Crystal Critters

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Last Jedi when the Resistance is on Crait. However, the timeframe is stretched out just a bit so that I could give Poe more time with the creatures. They were one of my favorite parts of the Last Jedi just because of how beautiful they looked. This is a shameless fluff story that was just light and fun to write. I hope you all enjoy!

The ground of the planet Crait was unlike anything that Poe had seen before. It was covered in salt that coated the ground like freshly fallen snow. Under the salt was red as if the ground was stained in blood. There wasn’t much cover except for the base that had been there for years. It wasn’t the best outpost that they could’ve chosen, but it would have to do for the time being until they could come up with a better plan, or really any plan. 

However, the ground wasn’t the only interesting thing about the planet.

Poe sat on one of the crates as he contemplated exactly what had gone so wrong. So many Resistant men and women were dead because of him. He had failed so many people. They were dead because of him and now he was expected to continue the lead them? Leia had given him another chance, but Poe wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to give himself another chance. 

He suddenly heard pattering steps as though crystals were falling on the ground. He turned around swiftly to find one of the little foxes with crystal fur slightly drawing forward. It’s ears drew back as soon as Poe looked at it while it’s teeth slightly showed.

“Hey, it’s alright,” chided Poe as he started to stretch out a hand slowly to the creature. Droids and animals seemed to like him usually and he wasn’t quite sure why. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The creature took a step forward and sniffed at Poe’s hand cautiously. It took a step forward and brushed it’s spindles of crystal fur against Poe’s fingers. It was one of the most interesting feelings that Poe had ever experienced. There was certainly fur there, but the spikes were used as protection since the creatures were very small. Poe laughed as the creature came closer and rubbed it’s body against Poe’s leg.

Poe watched the creature fondly. It reminded Poe of what BB-8 might’ve been like as a creature like this instead of a droid. Watching the creature sniff around him and rub against his leg also pulled his mind from what had happened. It was relaxing and Poe was fond of the crystal animal.

He hadn’t been watching the animal for long when he felt a blossoming itch in his nose. Poe lifted a hand and rubbed the back of it against his nose as the creature continued to brush against him while letting out a cross between a purr and a playful growl. The itch continued to blossom despite Poe trying to rub it out. He let out a heavy sniff before he felt his eyes begin to water. He suddenly turned to the side with his head pressed against the crook of his arm as he slightly pitched forward.

“ItchsHew!”

The creature immediately bunched it’s muscles before darting away fearfully thanks to the sound. Poe sniffled as he watched the creature go with a bit of a dejected feeling in his heart.

“Bless you!”

Poe glanced up to see Finn walking toward him. He still wore Poe’s jacket and he had a few nicks and scrapes from his time on the First Order Destroyer. However, his eyes were still bright and he seemed enthusiastic. He still trusted Poe and Poe appreciated his loyalty.

“Hey, everything alright,” questioned Finn as he titled his head in worry.

Poe nodded slowly, slightly shifting over so that Finn could sit beside him. “I’m fine. Just have a lot on my mind, I guess,” he mumbled as Finn plopped down beside him.

Finn rested his hands on his his knees. “Anything that I can do to help out,” he offered.

Poe was about to answer when he felt the prickle once again. He gave a slight sniff, lifting one finger to halt Finn from talking. His breath began to hitch while his eyes closed involuntary. Poe pitched as far away from Finn as possible as he crushed his head back into his arm. “IthcsSHew! IthcsSHew!”

The sound of twinkling continued as more of the creatures rushed away from Poe. They clearly didn’t like the noise whatsoever. Poe blinked slightly in the aftermath as he rubbed the tip of his nose with his index finger. His eyes were starting to itch and he rubbed his index finger against them next.

“Bless you again,” Finn repeated with a cautious glance to Poe. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Fine,” answered Poe with a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know what’s going on.” He gave another powerful sniff. “My nose is just itchy.”

Finn still didn’t seem so sure, but he dropped it for the time being. They have more important things to discuss than Poe’s sudden declining health. “You know, BB-8 really saved Rose and I numerous times. You have a real special droid.”

“Tell me about it,” Poe chuckled. Warmth spread through him when he thought about BB-8. He was Poe’s oldest friend and it wasn’t hard to see why. He was loyal, intelligent, and someone that Poe could always rely on. Even though BB-8 was a droid, Poe still considered him his best friend. 

Pawsteps sounded once more as three of the creatures started toward them, sniffing cautiously. Finn’s eyes glowed as he watch them come up to them. “Vulptexes.”

“I’m sorry,” Poe stammered in confusion.

Finn laughed as he shook his head. “Vulptexes. That’s what they’re called. Although, I prefer calling them Crystal Critters. They are pretty cute, aren’t they?”

“Definitely. A little skittish, though,” Poe added as he noticed the three Vulptexes keeping close to one another as they glanced fearfully at Poe and Finn. The largest one kept close to a slightly smaller one while the last one—that was half the medium one’s size—scampered playfully behind them.

Finn nodded while still looking at the small creatures. His eyes glowed at their beauty. “You would be too if you’re used to being alone and now their home is overrun with us.” He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as his hands stretched out.

Poe waited patiently for Finn to feel the brush of the creature’s crystal spines against his hand. Finn gasped in surprise as the largest creature rubbed it’s head against Finn’s knuckled hand. Finn turned to Poe with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face. “That feels so weird! It’s like fur, but it’s not.”

“I know. It’s strange, but cool at the same time,” Poe murmured.

Finn nodded as the medium sized Vulptex padded beside the largest one. It brushed it’s tail against Finn’s hand as it stepped over to Finn’s feet while the smallest one pranced forward after the two larger ones. The medium sized one kept the smallest one close to it with it’s tail almost wrapped around the smallest one. The largest one watched the other two protectively as well as Poe and Finn.

Poe suddenly understood the three Vulptexes just a little more. “There’s a family.” Finn looked at Poe in confusion. “The mother.” He pointed to the medium one that had slightly larger ears and longer limbs. “The father.” He motioned to the largest of the three. He had a broader muzzle and slightly bigger paws to defend his mate and kit. He also had some scars over his shoulder and one of his ears was torn, probably in a fight with another male over breeding rights to the vixen. “And the kit.” The smallest looked to almost be a vixen due to her large ears. She brushed against both of her parents with her eyes flickering around enthusiastically.

Finn nodded slowly. “Interesting. So, they have the same social structure as humans for the most part? I didn’t realize that animals could do that too.” He briefly paused for a moment. “The First Order taught that—“

“IthchsSHew! IThcSSHEw! IthchsSHew! Hih...huh...IthcSshew!”

After Poe’s first sneeze, the male fox let out a fierce growl with his ears drawn back against his head. He quickly nosed the vixen and kit in front of him as they disappeared into a crevice, much to Finn’s dismay. However, he was more concerned about the sniffling mess of a pilot that was beside him.

“Man, are you alright,” Finn fretted as he reached over and rested a hand on Poe’s shoulder. He was secretly checking for fever, but he couldn’t feel it through Poe’s clothing.

Poe sniffled as he rubbed his wrist at the underside of his slightly streaming nostrils. “I feel fine,” Poe snapped before trying to sniff back even more congestion. “It’s just my nose. It’s itching like crazy!”

“And you’re sure that you’re not sick? It’s not horrible if you are, you know. It’s been pretty stressful,” Finn pointed out.

Poe shook Finn’s concerning hand from his shoulder. He knew that he was only concerned, but it still got under Poe’s skin. He couldn’t afford to be seen as weak, especially now. “I’m not sick! I feel fine. It’s just my kriffing nose,” replied Poe as he rubbed his knuckle hard against his nose to try and force away the itch to no avail. He swore loudly as he felt his eyes start to itch and water as well. He rubbed the palms of his hands against them. But the more he rubbed, the itchier they became.

Finn watched him cautiously while he set his jaw in frustration. He was about to suggest something else when Rose rushed into view. “Finn, Poe, thank the force that I found you!”

Poe was on his feet in a minute with Finn doing the same. “What’s going on,” Poe questioned as he desperately tried to keep the congestion from his voice. 

“The General needs to see you,” replied Rose as she turned and flicked her hand toward them. “Follow me!”

Finn bit his tongue to keep himself from arguing with Poe as he darted after both Resistance members. They made their way past some frightened Resistance pilots as they made their way over to one of the secluded rooms that Leia had been in. 

Poe was anxious to speak to her after he had acted so foolishly and recklessly. However, he knew that he had to face her and what he did. He couldn’t shy away from it. He had to face it head on and confess that he was wrong and also come up with a way to get them out of it. That was how he could redeem himself and honor those that had given their lives: by coming up with a plan to preserve the Resistance.

Leia was sitting in a chair in the corner and immediately glanced up when she saw them make their way in. “Thank you, Rose,” she told her dismissively.

Rose slightly nodded before turning and heading back out of the door. Finn and Poe continued to walk toward her until Poe felt the familiar tickle in the back of his sinuses. He struggled not to groan as he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and continued toward Leia slowly, tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

“I hope you have a plan, Commander,” requested Leia as she rubbed a hand against her forehead. She looked weary and fearful.

Poe didn’t want to open his mouth. He could feel the urge to sneeze building and he didn’t want to loose control like that in front of Leia. She still slightly intimidated him and he didn’t want to give her any more reasons to think that he wasn’t fit to lead this fight.

Leia glanced up at Poe when he didn’t answer. Confusion showed in her usual intense gaze. “If everything alright,” she pressed.

Poe nodded. “It’s fine,” he joked out as he blinked his eyes to halt the impending sneeze. 

Finn looked to Poe and then to Leia. He longed to say something, anything, but he didn’t want to embarrass Poe. For now, he stood with his mouth shut.

Finn suddenly heard a soft scraping sound at the door of the room. Leia grumbled as she rose to her feet and made her way over. She opened the door as a few of the creatures rushed in. They playfully yipped at each other while Leia rolled her eyes.

“Those things are going to be the death of me,” Leia commented with a sigh.

That did for Poe. He turned with his head in the crook of his arm out of politeness, especially in front of Leia. “IThcSSHew! IthcSSHew! IthcSSHeW! IthchsSHew!”

Leia was looking at Poe in shock. “Commander?”

Finn was already drawing close to Poe when he showed no signs of stopping. “IthcsSHew! IthcsSHeW! IthcSHSew! IthcSshew!”

“Commander,” echoed Leia in alarm.

Finn brought Poe over to where Leia was sitting and forced him down. Poe’s breath was coming in desperate wheezes while tears were rolling down his cheeks and he showed no signs of slowing down. “IthcsHSHew! IthcShew! IthcShew! IthchsSHew!”

Leia came over to Finn’s side with a handkerchief that she always kept in her pocket. She handed it over quickly and pressed it into Poe’s hand. Finn helped Poe bring the handkerchief up to his face to catch the next volley of desperate sneezes. “IthchsSHew! IthcSshew! IthcSSHew!”

“What’s going on,” Leia asked above Poe’s frenzied sneezing.

Finn frowned. “I’m not sure. He was just like this earlier too, but he says he’s not sick. He said his nose and eyes itched or something.”

Realization showed on Leia’s face. She instantly started forward and started to force the creatures out of the room. She scuffed at the ground with her boot while Finn watched in surprise. “Um, General, what are you doing,” he questioned.

Once the creatures were out of the room and the door was closed, she turned back to both Finn and Poe. “I have a suspicion that Poe is telling the truth and he’s not sick. I think that he’s allergic to those animals.”

“The crystal critters,” Finn asked in surprise. 

Leia nodded. “They have fur under their spines. He’s never been to a planet like this before and it’s the only new thing that these planet has that could be giving a reaction such as this.”

Poe snuffled behind the handkerchief when he finally managed to stop sneezing for the time being. “Ub, id’s the vixens?”

“Vulptexes,” corrected Finn and Leia in unison.

Poe rolled his bloodshot and watery eyes. “Whadtever! Budt, they’re the ones bakinig be like dis,” Poe complained with a grumble.

Leia fixed him with a stern gaze. “It would seem so. You had better find a med-droid to give you a shot of something. I can’t have my best pilot in the Resistance drug down because of an allergy. We’ll just hope that we have time to wait.”

Poe knew better than to argue. “Yes, Gedneral,” he replied as he rose to his feet.

“I’ll go with him,” offered Finn as he stayed close to Poe with a look of protectiveness lurking in his eyes 

Leia gave him a nod. “Very well. We’ll see how he is in an hour.”

Finn smiled as he led Poe toward while the pilot still rubbed his nose dry with a corner of the handkerchief. “‘Let’s get you to a med-droid before you fall over from lack of oxygen.”

The two left the room as four Vulptexes rushed forward. Poe felt his nose itch just at the sight of them. “We can’t leave this planet soon sought. Remind me never again to go to any planet that has those damn Vulptexes ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who read this story enjoyed the lighter side of this story and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
